Eso Es Lo Que Todos Dicen
by Zinde Davouk
Summary: Ayuda! Quieren meter a Willy Wonka a la carcel por un crimen que el no cometió! Ahora él y Charlie tienen tres dias para probar su inocencia


**Esta idea me golpeó cuando estaba en la escuela: que pasaría si metieran a Willy Wonka a la Carcel? y, peor aun, que tal si el es inocente? Pues este, mi querido lector, es el resultado.**

**La siguente es una introducción a la historia.**

**Espero que les guste!**

* * *

"Hola?" 

"N-necesito ha-blar c-con Charlie B-bucket, p-por favor. Es muy, MUY importante."

La voz del otro lado de la linea sonaba temblorosa e insegura. La secretaria de la escuela, la señorita Drill, no dudó un segundo y fue a buscar a Bucket. Minutos después estaba de regreso con él a su lado.

"Si?" En cuanto escuchó la voz del niño, la persona del otro lado comenzó a hablar desesperadamente.

"Charlie! Soy Willy... Ayudame!"

Donde sea que Willy Wonka estuviera, sonaba como un lugar apagado, triste, frío, lúgubre. Esto en adición con el tono de voz del hombre, alertó y preocupó de inmediato a Charlie.

"Señor Wonka! Donde está?"

"...Ellos... llegaron a la tienda donde estaba... y me tomaron, Charlie... Yo no sabía qué hacer ni por qué estaban ahí. Yo pensé que sólo se llevaban a los hombres malos, Charlie. Eso significa que yo soy un hombre malo?"

El pobre Willy parecía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento.

"Donde está?" Repitió Charlie, temiendo por la seguridad de su benefactor y amigo. Pero Wonka parecía no escucharlo.

"Dijeron que iban a hacer justicia. Me acusaron de cosas impensables, Charlie! Yo soy inocente! No me creen! Dijeron que podía llamar a alguien... Pero a quién iba a llamar? A algún Ommpa-Loompa? A tus padres? A mi padre? NO! ellos no pueden ayudarme ahora! Solo tu..."

"Señor Wonka... Escucheme... ¿Donde está?" Dijo Charlie, usando ese tono de voz autoritario que hacía que Willy le obedeciera cada vez que lo usaba.

"...En... en la cárcel..."

Charlie Bucket dejó caer el auricular. De inmediato fue con el director de su escuela y pidió permiso para ausentarse el resto del día alegando que había graves problemas en la fábrica.

Una vez fuera, pensó en ir con sus padres, contarles todo y esperar que pudieran hacer algo, pero casi de inmediato descartó esa opción, considerando lo desesperado y asustado que se escuchaba Willy. Corrió tan rápido como sus cortas piernas le permitieron en dirección a la comisaría.

--------------------.-----------------.-----------------.-----------------.--------------.

Al llegar fue con el primer oficial que vio y preguntó por Willy Wonka. Al principio el hombre lo vio con un gesto que le decía que estaba loco, pero luego pareció recordar. Señaló un pasillo mal iluminado a su izquierda y le indicó que fuera por ahi, la tercera celda a la derecha.

Charlie hizo como se lo indicaron y, efectivamente, encontró a Willy. Un Willy destrozado, sentado con la espalda recta y las rodillas pegadas al pecho, en el centro de la celda. Tenía su sombrero en la mano izquierda y su bastón en la derecha.

"Señor Wonka! Está bien?"

"No, Charlie. No estoy bien. Me quitaron mi saco y mis guantes. Pero al menos me dejaron conservar estos." Señaló a los objetos que tenía en las manos. A pesar de que su comentario se escuchó alegre, su cara estaba completamente seria.

"Voy a sacarlo, si?" Dijo Charlie, con lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos.

Más decidido que nunca, fue al gran escritorio que estaba casi a la entrada y discutió por mas de una hora con el redondo oficial.

"YA... ya niño...qué es lo que quieres?" Dijo el hombre finalmente,

"Que nos permita probar que el señor Wonka es inocente..."

"Bien. Bien. Mientras dejes de molestar. Les doy tres días. Sino, este fulano va directo a la cárcel. Entendido?" No era tanto porque estuviera molesto, sino porque amaba los chocolates Wonka.

Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un poco más, Charlie regresó con Willy y le explicó todo.

* * *

**Bien... esa fue mi introducción. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor diganme lo que opinan!**

**Y gracias por leer!!**

**-DeppLuver300**


End file.
